


Hiding Out

by FreckledPixels



Series: Romancing and Bewitching [4]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledPixels/pseuds/FreckledPixels
Summary: Biggs has been ignoring Rudy for the rest of the short year of school after their kiss, but Rudy finds out why and is shocked by the reason.





	Hiding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Still in first person because I like writing from Rudy's pov :3

_It's been two weeks since Biggs and I have talked at his house. He's been ignoring me for some reason and he avoids me so I can't ask him what's wrong. I can understand him not being used to having someone care about him as much as I do, I don't know if that's ever happened to him before, but.. Why ignore me? I went to Prom and he wasn't there, so I left. He was there graduation day and I watched him walk onto the stage to accept his diploma, and since his last name starts with a 'B', he was one of the first ones to receive it. Seeing as I was in the 'T's, I looked for him on the stage after I accepted my diploma, but he was already gone. We're supposed to stay until the very end, but his seat was empty. I don't know if he slipped out on his own or what happened, but he wasn't there. Now that we're done with school and I can't see him in the hallway after classes and can't meet up with him outside by the chain link fence after school, I didn't know where to look for him._

_I knew he didn't like being at home, especially not after his mother's passing not too long ago. He didn't like being home alone with his father. He never did and I knew that. He feared for his sister's life around their father, so he usually made her go to a friends house every day after school until he could go home first and see what kind of state their father was in before she came home, but, what did he do now? Now that school ended? He mentioned starting his job as a mechanic right after school ended, so maybe he really did get hired, but what did his sister do? Did he still make her go and sleep over at a friends house? ..He must've.._

_He didn't talk much about his father, he didn't talk much, in general, but I've heard more rumors than anything that his father was a drunk, violent person, and I also heard that his father killed their mother. It was all around the school the day after we had our first kiss. His mother had cancer, but, she died in her sleep, or so it seemed.. He wasn't at school the day after we kissed because of it.. Everyone at school thought that Biggs' dad probably suffocated her with a pillow or something equally as tragic, but I tried to stop those rumors by telling everyone to shut the hell up about it.. I, sadly, feared the rumors might be true, too, knowing what Bigg's dad was like, but I wasn't going to believe any of it until I heard what Biggs thought about it.. **If** he even wanted to talk about it. Ever since then, he's ignored me. _

_I can see why, though.._

_He had a lot to deal with. His mother's death, the final tests of the school year, graduation.. Me.. I understood, but, I was still a little.. Well, I don't know how I felt about it. I felt guilty for being mad that he's been ignoring me, I felt selfish for thinking that, but all I wanted to do was talk to him, which I knew he wasn't a big fan of to begin with. Which made things harder. I was scared of his father, everyone was, so I would never dream of going to his house, especially not to confront him about something as stupid and unimportant as ignoring me._

_Instead, I walked to the school during summer, or rather, permanent break, and looked at it one more time. I don't really know why. Maybe to help myself think of the good times because I was feeling so down. Everyone couldn't wait to graduate, and part of me couldn't wait, either, but, I didn't think the end of the school year meant me not seeing Biggs anymore. I walked around to the back where the chain link fence was that surrounded the running track and I went to the spot we always met at after the school days were over, and to no surprise, he wasn't there. Even if I didn't see him for the entire summer, there wouldn't be a school year to come back to in the fall because we were graduates. I was on my own now with trying to run into Biggs, myself. No more help by the hallways and no more help with our spot at the chain link fence. He hated school and with good reason, so I didn't doubt that he'd never come back here again in the hopes of seeing me, either. I wasn't worth coming back here in the hopes I'd be standing here, waiting for him to find me. He didn't have a cell phone, only a house phone, and I didn't want to call in fear of his father answering.. In which I would promptly hang up.._

_I needed to find him first. It's the only way I'd see him again._

_I took the path that we'd normally walk down together after we'd get off from school, through the small part of town until we'd reach the train tracks, then follow them to his house. Again, I balanced on one of the rails as I walked like I always did. It made me remember the time I slipped and he caught me from falling, then shortly after at his house when his parents weren't home, I kissed him. My lips twitched up into a slight smile at the thought of it, losing my balance a little and when I slipped off the track, he wasn't there to catch me this time. My smile was gone from my lips quickly after realizing that. But, I continued on._

_About halfway down the tracks, halfway to his house, my brow furrowed in slight curiosity when I noticed dark droplets of something coming from the direction I was headed. When I approached them, my eyes widened slowly when I realized it was blood and my heart started to race a little. I noticed the trail of blood broke off from the tracks towards the left, my right, into the woods that lined the railroad track and I was hesitant to follow them, but on the off chance it could be him, I had to. I looked left and right down the tracks, and when I saw no one else, I ventured into the woods and followed the blood trail._

_It was difficult to follow. The drops of blood blended in with the ground and the dirt and dead leaves, but on the vibrant green leaves of the bushes that grew over the dirt, I could still follow the droplets that stuck out like a sore thumb on the green backgrounds. I tried to hush my steps, still keeping in mind that it could very well not be Biggs and I didn't want to get myself into something I wasn't ready for.. Maybe a burglar? Or a mass murderer was lose? Why was I following this trail? Am I really this stupid?_

_No.. I was just stupid in love and hoping for the best._

_When I noticed the woods getting thinner and thinner, I finally broke out from them and the sun that was setting just beyond the horizon made me squint my eyes just slightly when it poured its rays upon my face, bringing my hand up to block it for a moment. Once I got my vision back completely, I lowered my hand from blocking the sun and there was a huge, freshly plowed corn field in front of me, as well as a large rock that I saw someone sitting on roughly twenty feet in front of me, facing the sunset. I could tell by the silhouette that it was him. I was overjoyed to see him, although when I realized that the blood belonged to him, my joy quickly went away._

_I went to speak, but no words came out. When I took a step forward, a twig snapped under my weight and he quickly glanced over his left shoulder. I could tell he was jittery and scared for only a moment, but when he saw me, I noticed his expression calm itself and he slowly faced forward again towards the sunset. There was a barn far, far in the distance just past the empty corn field, a fence surrounding it and a large tree line just past the barn that the sun continued to slowly hide behind. I continued my walk towards him and when I came up on his left side, I noticed the blood that stained the front of his shirt. The left side of his face was completely clean._

"F-Fel-.. Biggs, are you-?"

"-I'm fine.."

_His right hand was still wet with blood and his shirt still shined in the sunlight from being damp with the red substance. It was still fresh._

"W-Who's blood is-"

"-It's not mine.. Most of it,"  _he replied in his normal, quiet, deep voice and how he worded what he said to me made me worry more. Before I could ask anything else, I noticed blood dripping from his chin down to his shirt and I quickly walked in front of him, seeing gashes on the right side of his face and I gasped and panicked._

"Y-You're hurt! Are you okay? You need to go to a hospital! You need stitches!"

"No.. You have a little sewing kit on you, don't you? For when you have wardrobe malfunctions?" 

"Yeah, before! In my backpack, yeah, but-!"

"Rudy,"  _he insisted, knowing that I had it with me at all times and I shook my head._

"I'm not doing that, you need to go to the hospital.. I can't-"

"Please,"  _he continued to insist, seeing a tear coming out of his right eye and mixing in with the blood on his face. He was desperate, I could see that, but.. Who's blood was this, if not just his? I sighed heavily and reached into my back pocket for my wallet, pulling out my mini sewing kit from a slot within it and I held it in one hand as I put back my wallet. My hands were shaking and I wanted to cry, too. Whenever I saw someone else crying, I couldn't help but do it, too. I didn't know why. But, now, seeing him crying, I couldn't contain it and my eyes started to water up._

"I-I can't.. Your face is different than clothes,"  _I pointed out, but he reached up with his hands and grabbed my shaking wrists, his right hand staining my long sleeve white shirt and my eyes intensely met his. He seemed so lost._

"Just do it.. Please,"  _he begged,_ "And don't cry.. I'm okay,"  _he added before a tear fell down my cheek and I pulled away my wrists from his grip to wipe my tears away._

"Biggs.. I can't.. Really, I can't.. I'm sorry,"  _more tears fell down my face that I couldn't help but let fall and he nodded slowly._

"It's.. It's okay.. I shouldn't have asked you to do that,"  _he seemed ashamed now, but, I couldn't let him feel like this. He was in trouble, that much was obvious, and if I couldn't help him right now, I could if I got more help._

"L-Let me run home and I'll get some things to clean it for you? I'll be right ba-"  _He grabbed my wrist again before I could walk away and my eyes met his. They held the same look in them as they did the day he caught me from falling off the railroad track._

"Don't leave,"  _he begged again,_ "Please, sit with me for a minute.. Then I'll go to the hospital.. I promise you,"  _he was telling the truth. I could tell._

"O-.. Okay,"  _I replied, nodding to his request and he slowly let go of my wrist._

_I stepped back towards the rock and sat down as close as I possibly could next to him, our hips and legs touching. I rolled up my sleeves, rolling them from the outside inwards to cover the blood that stained my clothes and I tried to hide it. With my right hand, I brought it up and touched his back gently, and with my left hand, I rested it on his forearm. I clenched his forearm tightly and placed my chin and lips against his shoulder, sitting in silence with him for a long, long while and giving all the comfort that I could without words. He wasn't much of a fan of words, anyhow. I think that's one of the things I loved most about him. His eyes and his demeanor spoke so much more than his words ever could._

_I'll wait until he's ready._

_. . ._

_After the sun was well hidden behind the treeline, the sky was still bright from the residual sunlight that still remained, he finally spoke to me._

"I'm sorry,"  _he began and I lifted my chin from his shoulder and looked at the left side, the clean side, of his face,_ "I didn't mean to ignore you.. Especially not after what we talked about, but.. I knew this was coming and I couldn't distract myself.. Not even with you, as much as I wanted to,"  _he explained and although his words made me slightly happy, I couldn't get passed the part that didn't mention me.. What did he know was going to happen?_

"..What happened?"  _I asked, but he ignored me momentarily._

"Do you have smokes on you?"  _He asked and I sighed softly._

"I do.."  _I reluctantly let go of him and reached into my front right pocket, pulling out a pack of non-menthols and handing him one from the pack as well as a lighter,_ "I'm quitting before Christmas.. You should, too,"  _I suggested and he nodded as he put the smoke between his lips._

"I will when you do," _the cigarette bobbed in his mouth as he talked and I then watched him light it and give me back my lighter. The ember illuminated his face as he inhaled and when he pulled the cigarette from his mouth, he exhaled the smoke and I couldn't get over how handsome he was. The gentle breeze that blew passed us from time to time kicked up pieces of his hair, both dry strands and ones where the tips were dipped in blood. His green eyes were always so bright, lit up like lights in moments of dark no matter what time of day. Very few, barley noticeable freckles kissed his nose. Stubble that followed his chizzled jaw to his cute pink lips. Probably not the best time to be admiring his looks, but, I couldn't help it. He was truly beautiful to me._

"..Nenet," _his sister was the first thing he began to explain,_ "She got home from her sleepover at a friends before I did from work. I still don't know why she went there, I've told her not to so many times, but.. When I got home from work, my dad, he was.. He was drunk, like usual.. And he was in the middle of hitting her.. I opened the door to his hand raised, her already on the floor, crying, her lip bleeding, and he hit her right in front of me.. I called out her name, he looked at me, and when I knew he was coming for me instead, I was glad. I was always glad when he came for me instead,"  _he began, knowing his love for his sister ran deep, deep enough to protect her at all costs and even forbidding her to go home alone. Nenet was a sweet, shy person, just a freshman, and she was never one that I saw with black eyes or bloody lips at school.. It was always Biggs with the scars._

"When he came at me, I yelled at her to run and she did. Once I knew she was out of the house, I pushed him into the kitchen and out of the living room. I was so angry that I shoved him off of me and grabbed a knife from a drawer.. I was.. I was scared, too, and he could tell.. He even laughed.. Next thing I knew, he still overpowered me a little and pushed me back, got the knife from me and came at me.. That's where I got these,"  _he gestured towards his face, then took another long drag of our cigarette, not even wincing from the pain I knew he felt in his cheek from sucking in the smoke between his puckered lips._

 _When he let out the smoke and I watched it dissipate in the air, he continued,_ "He said some shit about me, I didn't care.. But, then he said things about Nenet, then.. Then my mom, and.." _He sniffled hard, trying to hold back his leaking nose from crying,_  "I honestly don't know what happened next.. I went crazy.. The next thing I knew, he was on top of me, fighting me for the knife, but I stabbed him in the throat.. That's where all this is from," _he gestured towards his shirt,_ "I got him off of me, I dropped the knife and was running out of the house quicker than I ever thought I could run.. Then, I came here, and you showed up no more than ten minutes later, as if you knew I needed you,"  _he added, his words getting quieter when he got towards the end of his explanation and he looked over to me. I stared into his eyes for a long moment, half of his face clean, the other half covered in knife marks and blood and his right eye was even covered in red, the blood seeping into his tears and filling his eye. I still couldn't help the tears that weld up in my own eyes.. Seeing him like this destroyed me._

"It.. It was self defense.. You were protecting your sister and yourself and there's nothing wrong with that,"  _I tried to comfort him, although I didn't really know what to say after hearing his story._

"I know.. Believe me, I know that.. I've been doing it for years.. I just didn't think today would be the day,"  _he replied, looking back forward as the sky was now a dark pink, purple and blue, the sun quickly losing its light over our half of the world and it was getting darker,_ "You know what's funny, though?"  _He asked, watching him take another drag of his cigarette and passing it to me before he continued. I wasn't sure if it was his blood or his father's that stained only tiny parts of the filter from the blood on his fingers, but I took it anyhow and took a drag, anyways._

"Hmm?"  _I asked with a hum, letting out the smoke from between my lips, still staring at the side of his face as he looked forward._

"As I was walking here, I didn't care about what I just did.. Knowing that Nenet was safe and my mother was in a better place to not have to see this, I.. All I could think about then was you,"  _he answered and I felt my heart clapping inside of me like butterflies were going to burst from it,_ "I wanted to see you first before anyone else.. The cops, paramedics, whatever.. I wanted to see you, and I did,"  _he answered, as if thankful he got to see me one last time before.. I don't know what._

_It made me a little uneasy knowing he had just killed someone, let alone his own Father, but.. It was self defense and I was sure of it.. Even if it wasn't, I think I would've done the same thing. I would've protected my older brother in the same situation.. To me, Felix was a hero. He doesn't live in fear anymore for his sister or himself, he protected them, and for as calm as he seemed, I'd probably feel the same.. He seemed happy. I'd be happy, too.. Shooken up a bit, but.. Happy.. Happy that it was all over now._

_When he reached up with his left hand to touch my face, I welcomed it, I anticipated his touch and wanted it so badly, but, instead of touching my face, he simply brushed away a few strands of hair from covering my eyes and put his hand back down on his leg.. He faced forward again and took the cigarette back from me, taking one last drag of it before putting it between his thumb and middle finger and flicking it a good ten feet away from us to be put out, itself, in the grass._

"I wanted to find you because-"  _I stopped, feeling selfish all over again,_ "Well.. Because, I thought you were scared about what happened between us.. I thought you second guessed yourself and didn't want to see me anymore.. I thought-"

"-No.. I don't regret any of it.. It's just that.. Ever since my mom died, it's been a lot worse at home with my dad and I was expecting this, it was only a matter of time before he'd completely lose it.. I wasn't expecting it to escalate as much as it did, but, it **did**.. Ever since we talked and ever since we-"  _He stopped, about to say 'we kissed', but he stopped. He was still just as shy as I knew him to be and I stilled loved him for it._

"Kissed?"  _I filled in the blank for him and he nodded._

"Y-Yeah.. I couldn't get you out of my mind.. But, I couldn't get you into this mess, so I ignored you for a while, and I'm sorry about that-"

"-Don't be!"  _I battled, my hands clenching his forearm and I looked him dead in the eyes, even if he still faced towards the sunset,_ "Don't ever be sorry for this.. Ignoring me was the least of your problems.. I'd hate if you put me before this.. I get it now, and it's completely fine, so, please, don't beat yourself up about me. I'm nothing compared to this.. This is so much bigger than me,"  _I tried to convince him._

"No.. You're everything now,"  _he finally met my eyes again,_ "Even.. Even when I was fighting my dad, I.. It wasn't just my mom and my sister I was thinking about, it was you, too.. I wanted,  **needed** to survive that because I couldn't live without you knowing I wanted to see you again.. But, I don't want you to think you're just a distraction, because you're not, but I couldn't see you until this was over.. My dad had been getting worse and worse since my mom passed and I knew this was coming, and if you were there in my room when any of this shit went down, I.. I don't know what I would've done to protect you and Nenet.. I missed you, but I couldn't let you be anywhere near this.."

"It's okay.. It's okay now. You need to go home, Biggs.. You need to.. It was self defense and you need to prove that, so you need to go home before anyone else comes across what's been done.. That's why you need to go to the hospital, too.. I can't patch you up because, well, I literally just can't.. My hands are shaking too much.. And if you got patched up before you called, they'd know you left the house, went somewhere else, and then came back without notifying the police first.. You need to go back or else it would be a whole 'nother thing that you don't want to deal with.. Like you did it in cold blood or something because you didn't call the police first before you got patched up and.. Just.." _I stopped myself for a moment before continuing, hearing myself rambling,_ "For this to be an open and shut case of self defense, which it was, they can't see that you left the scene for an hour with your friend before you called, that's just how it is.. You need to go back and call it in and explain to them what happened so you can put it behind you,"  _I explained and he nodded, his view meeting the ground._

"You're right.. I know you are, I'm just having a hard time finding my strength to go back,"  _he replied, his lips parted just slightly and a shaky breath escaped passed them._

"You're the strongest person I know.. If anyone can do it, you can. You need to, anyways, for you and Nenet. You need to go back and finish this chapter of your life. Hell, close the book and start a new one.. I know it's going to be difficult, but you need to do it, and I know you can.."

"..The first chapter will be all about you, too,"  _he said quietly, turning his head to look at me and I couldn't help but smile._

"I love you. I love you so, so much, and whenever you need me, I'll be there,"  _I added, licking my thumb and wiping off his own blood from his lips, staring at them as I did so and I watched him shut his eyes and he nodded softly to my words. Our foreheads touched just after I was done cleaning his lips and a few moments passed as his eyes remained shut, finding his strength to go back, and I continued to stare at his lips._

"I-I love you, too.. Thank you for coming here.. I needed you,"  _he whispered against my lips and I was getting butterflies all over again. I wanted to kiss him, but was the timing right? He was hurting both emotionally and physically and I hesitated at pushing my lips the extra inch they needed to go to connect with his. I reached up with my right hand and dragged it gently up his back until I met the nape of his neck, my fingertips playing with his hair as I waited for him to let me know what to do. I could smell blood, the cigarette still lingering on his breath and a small amount of cologne he put on this morning. I wanted to kiss him so badly, and thankfully, he had the same idea, too, when he finally closed the gap between us and his lips softly pressed against mine. I wanted it to last so much longer than it did, but he seemed to just want to make this kiss short and sweet, and it was._

 _He slowly pulled away and my fingertips continued to toy with his hair as he let his view drop down to my lap,_ "I should go,"  _he sounded reluctant and I knew why, that much was obvious, but I also wondered if he didn't want to go back, too, because this is the first time we'd seen one another again since we had our first kiss and he didn't want to leave me yet.. I didn't want to leave him, either._

"Okay.. I'll walk you back to the tracks,"  _I answered, standing to my feet and he stood, as well. I walked ahead of him and he followed, walking through the trees and the bushes to find the railroad tracks again and when we both emerged from the brush, we stood in the middle of the track facing one another._

 _I reached out both of my hands and took hold of his left, looking up to him with a slight smirk,_ "Get to the hospital as quickly as you can,"  _I said with a worried tone, wanting him to take care of himself and get the help he needed,_ "And.. Call me.. Whenever you're able to,"  _I added and he nodded without hesitation._

"I will,"  _he replied quietly, his eyes then avoiding mine and staring at my thumbs rubbing the top of his hand, but he caught me off guard when he then stepped forward and leaned in towards my left cheek, giving me a soft peck just to the side of my lips and I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. It was getting dark out and the sky was now a deep purple and blue. As much as I didn't want to leave him, I knew I had to and so did he._

"Get home safely," _he gave his version of a goodbye as he then slowly began walking_ _backwards, his eyes meeting mine again and our arms extended as I continued to want to hold his hand and him mine, but once I lost the grip of his fingertips, I watched his arm drop to his side and he turned around to follow the track back home. As scary of a situation he was in, I wasn't worried about him. He seemed a whole lot calmer now than he was before and I didn't want to sound vain, but, I think it really was because of me. I was glad that I had found him. I was glad that, even under the circumstances, his life was going to be a lot better now. He deserved it._

**Author's Note:**

> That's how Biggs got the scars on his adorable face ;~; <3


End file.
